The Atlanta University Center (AUC) has a rapidly expanding biomedical community which includes scientiest at four undergraduate colleges, a graduate school and a developing medical school. One of many examples of national recognition of the scientific potential of the AUC is its designation by the National Science Foundation as a Resource Center for Science and Engineering. The animal care facilities are sorely inadequate and are therefore severly limiting the development of the research potential in the AUC. In order to alleviate this problem, the Science Research Institute of the AUC has obtained funds to construct a building to house the support functions of the Institute, including the Animal Care Facility. Support is requested in order to provide the equipment and personnel to initiate the operation of the Animal Care Facility. The Director of the facility will be shared with the facility at the School of Medicine at Morehouse College. A similar application is attached. The Atlanta University Center Science Research Institute is committed to the development of high quality biomedical research. This application is made in order to provide the highest possible standard of conditions for maintenance of experimental animals. Accreditation will then be requested from the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.